Vanishing Moon
by Angel Gail Rose
Summary: This takes place after Meyer's Breaking Dawn. Leah has decided to stay part of Jacob's pack and has gone off to try and find a life for herself. What she finds is one surprise after another. This is my first fan fic please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**"Vanishing Moon"**

(After Breaking Dawn of Meyer's Twilight Saga)

**Chapter 1**

_Leah_

I can't allow myself to shift and I'm alone now. Nothing drove that point home clearer than when I'd given in and shifted last night. Jacob was not in wolf form, nor was Seth. Seth should be integrated back into the original pack by now anyway. I alone hadn't gone back. I knew my mom and brother missed me and worried about me. But I couldn't go back. How could I face hearing Sam's thoughts again? But how could I bear to hear Jacob's thoughts either? He'd imprinted. Of course. The bitter mantra floated through my head that I didn't fit. The only female werewolf...walker...whatever the term was now. No family of my own and responsible for my own father's death. No one to imprint on. No ability to have children. That thought ripped at my gut and the urge to fall to my knees almost forced me to comply, despite the fact that I was standing on a street corner amid many onlookers.

I didn't even know where I was. I knew I was in Montana, but beyond that, I didn't have a clue. Running through the woods didn't lend much to location information. It was about time to settle somewhere and use what little money I had saved up for school to rent an apartment. I'll just have to find a job. Finally, walking into a gas station I saw a map on the wall near the restrooms pointing to our location. I was in the capital of Montana, Helena. Wow. Just what I needed. The most populated city in the state. At least I should find accommodations here. My clothes had become dirty and ragged from wearing them as long as I have and I needed a good bath. I was also hungry. Lord knows I couldn't eat in my wolf form often. Yuck. Jacob had helped me learn how to when I had to but I sure didn't choose to.

I went into the gas station bathroom and cleaned up as much as I could. Exiting, I bought a few toiletries and handbag, the bare basics, and looked for a board that would have rooms to rent hopefully pasted on it. I also wanted to start school, so I could swing by a local campus and see about anyone needing roommates. I tore off a few that looked hopeful, and that didn't live right in the city it seemed. And headed back out into the heat. Next stop: the campus. There I found a few more hopeful room mates, one on a ranch called HeartGrove. That sounded like the best opportunity and I made sure I would call and find out the information.

I found a payphone outside and dialed the number for the woman seeking a roommate who lives at HeartGrove and attends Helena Community College. Just when I thought that the answering machine would pick up, a girl answered in a rush.

"Hello?" the voice came out a tad shrill and rushed.

"Hi. My name is Leah. I'm looking for a place to stay and want to join Helena Community College as well. I was wondering if I could look at the room today if possible. If not, I can adjust my schedule, I just needed to find something before I find a job."

"Why sure, you can come by anytime. I'm rushing around cleaning, good thing too since I'll have company coming by. How about in an hour?" the perky voice asked.

"An hour sounds perfect. I'm currently at the campus, can you tell me how to get to your ranch?" Leah wrote the directions down on the back of the flyer as she listened intently to the perky woman, who she assumed just had to be a blond head. She rolled her eyes at the woman's perkiness and hoped maybe the woman was high on caffeine and not normally so bubbly.

"OK, I will see you then!" And with that they hung up the phone and Leah went to buy some clothes to wear to the meeting she was about to head out to. She found a T-shirt and shorts with the college's emblem on them back at the gas station bought them, along with some decently priced tennis shoes. She cleaned up, washing her pixie cut in the sink of the restroom and running her fingers through it, she changed. Her black hair was drying nicely as she left the gas station and went back to the payphone to look up a taxi service to request a drive out to the ranch. Thankfully she found one that coincided with the time she had promised the woman, who she'd forgotten to ask the name of. Grimacing, she waited for the taxi and reluctantly crawled in. It had been so long since she had ridden in a car that it felt strange. She had been on the run for over a month. Thankfully she had kept her license and bank card with her through the travels she had made. She had checked in with Jacob the other day, who ironically was urging her to come home, despite his own time away from home when he couldn't stand living at home. _And let's stop that thought right there, before I get too angry and shift. _

It took close to an hour to make it to HeartGrove. I gingerly stepped out of the car, slightly nauseated from the car ride and glad to be back on solid ground. The tennis shoes hugged my feet comfortably and the t-shirt and shorts felt good in this heat. Suddenly the door to the ranch house slammed open and a young lady, about twenty four, dressed in a pink velour set of shorts and short-sleeved jacket came running down the steps and hugged me as I just stood in the other woman's arms with my brows raised.

"Hi," I gruffly stated as I gently pulled away to shake the young woman's hand.

"Hi! My name is Tiffany, Leah. Would you like a tour of the house? I adore your hair by the way." I was trying to decide whether to laugh or cry at how animated Tiffany was. And of course, she was blonde.

"A tour would be lovely."

I surprisingly felt a sense of peace as Tiffany led me through the sedately decorated ranch house done in a South Western style. It appeared to be a working ranch.

"My mom used to run it then when she passed away, my brother and I began to run it then."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother, my father passed away as well," I couldn't very well admit to Tiffany that the heart attack had been my fault for my father witnessing my first shift into a wolf.

"Well, we move on as we must, right? Well, we have something in common, maybe we'll be best buds!" came Tiffany's response to which I glared dumbfounded and nodded. "Your room is this way," Tiffany began toward a back room we had yet to enter. Tiffany opened the door to let me in. I was amazed. The room was just as spacious as the other rooms I had seen and I felt honored that a guests' room would be on par with Tiffany's.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Is something wrong with it?" Tiffany looked worried.

"No, I just felt it was too large for a guest."

"Nah, all our rooms are the same size, and it gets quite lonely with my rarely seen brother coming in and out of here all wily nilly."

"Okay then, I guess all we have to talk about is rent." I prompted as we sat in the den. Thankfully, the amount was something I could comfortably afford while hunting another barista job.

"The latest Starbucks, right across from the restaurant you called from has just started hiring, maybe you can find a job there.

"Great, I'll check it out."

"Where's all your luggage?" Tiffany queried. I paused for a second, not having thought that through. Better to stick closest to the truth when lying.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment trip so I wore the clothes on my back and brought my bankcard and license. I just bought these clothes at the gas station so I could be fresh."

As we settled everything and I made the first payment I decided it was time to shift so I could check my new territory. After all, you can never be too careful. Tiffany was thankfully going into town and her brother wasn't home so I had relatively free reign except for the workers.

**...**

_Dirk_

I have a secret to hide. A large one. I especially have to hide it from my constituents and voters. I was itching to remove my suit and get outside. It was hot, but that was normal for this time of year and I was eager to go outside for a run. I stood at the tinted window of my office, fifteen stories up, looking across the cityscape as the sun arced downward.

"Sir?" I ignored my assistant's voice, hoping she'd go away. She coughed. "Mr. Lanier, Sir?" Sighing, I turned to the woman who I felt a twinge for ignoring.

"Yes, Sheeree?" knowing my voice showed my strain.

"You have a conference call you scheduled earlier with the big wigs in Washington," she grimaced, knowing how much I disliked talking to them and I let out a smile to soften my earlier attitude.

"Thank you, Sheeree, I had let it slip my mind." No wonder with so much on my mind. What had possessed me to ever run for office anyway? Oh right, the family. I rolled my eyes, sitting down at my desk as Sheeree left, and picked up the call. "Yes, Mayor, Congressman, and Sherriff. How can I be of assistance today?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I have had internet connectivity issues. In the future it should take less time. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

><p><strong>"Vanishing Moon"<strong>

**Ch. 2**

_Leah_

I made sure I took my pack to tie my clothes around my ankle and went out for what appeared to just be a walk in the woods. I needed a new pack, this one was getting frayed and worn. The canvas was going to come apart at the seams. I made sure my license and bankcard were tucked inside as I walked toward the woods. Keeping an eye out around for the ranch workers I followed what appeared to be a seldom-used trail and went so deep into the woods that I couldn't see any activity from the ranch. Making sure I could scent or hear no one else, I quickly undressed, folding my clothes into the pouch and leaving my tennis shoes in a crevice of a tree. It was scary to change. Not knowing if I'd be alone or not, but I also relished it. It was so hard to stay as composed as I had just today in the city and surrounded by people. I was too used to shifting, and too unused to controlling my rampant emotions. I didn't know how I was supposed to go to school. Working as a part time barista had been hard enough this past month for a week in a small Washington town. I'd spent some time running around the wilds of Canada before heading back south.

I let my emotions roll out, stopping the almost incessant mantras and yoga breathing I kept up normally to keep calm. And the change happened before I could hardly think about it. I was now a small gray wolf, well small in regard to the rest of us walkers, bigger than average wolves of course.

I started off taking a path around the ranch that would keep me away from all the workers. I was usually the fastest walker, but today I decided to explore the area. I was thankful Jacob was not shifted now as well so I was alone. The further I got out from the ranch the more a certain smell triggered my senses. It smelled almost like home, but with enough difference I chalked it up to homesickness. I'd been in La Push all of my life, of course I'd miss it. It was all I knew and as unstable as I could be, at least it was home. Snuffling, I started to speed up to detract my mind onto something else. I was just getting into a good run when I was no longer alone. I growled as another set of thoughts joined mine.

_Well, hello, to you too_, grumbled Jacob, who was quite less snarky since his imprint.

_Go away so I can have some peace, I won't be able to shift as much, I'm settling for a while, so go away_, I bit out.

_Sure sure. When I'm ready to I will. Look, your mom and brother..._

_Don't start in on me again Jacob_, I growled as my stomach clenched in pain and obvious and blatant homesickness. Along with guilt. _You of all people know what it is like. You know why I can't come back._

_Yeah yeah_, he sighed, loosing some of his bluster. _I do know Leah. That's why I ask you to come home. You'd be amazed how things have changed. How much Seth has grown. And Renesmee..._

I growled. _Don't even start on your imprint._

_Okay. Yeesh. Don't have a coronary. The thing is home just isn't as bad as you think when you are on the run. I know how lonely it can be. _

After a brief hesitation to feel out his emotions I relented and didn't argue back. Much. _Well, for you it is because you imprinted. We all know I'm not going to. Everyone knows I'm an anomaly not meant to be repeated. _And with that I changed back into human. I couldn't argue with him anymore and as soon as he'd shown up I'd started back to my beginning spot so I could get dressed now and plod my way back to the ranch.

Funny how I knew I wouldn't imprint, yet I still stared at every man or heck even boy I met, hoping, praying one would jump out at me. I was tired of looking. It wasn't happening. What good would I be anyway, unable to have children.

I was fuming by the time that I stepped back into the ranch house and headed to my room. I'd ignored all the workers and almost ignored a chuckle that came from behind me. But I was so not in the mood. Whipping around I crossed my arms and stared at the newcomer from the kitchen. He was a blonde and had blue eyes like Tiffany and I assumed he would be Michael, the brother. He looked about fourteen.

"What's stuck up your craw?" I crocked an eyebrow at his choice of words. Country, much? Nosey, even more?

"What is the problem? Did I look like I wanted to be questioned?" I knew I was probably being too harsh with the kid since I was renting on partly his ranch, but frankly he just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Um," and he turned around and went back to the kitchen. I turned back to my new room, stopped by my doorjamb. I knocked my forehead a couple times on my doorjamb for good measure to finish my obvious brain damage, before turning to go toward the kitchen.

Entering, I saw the boy sitting alone at the table, a microwaved dish untouched in front of him. He was starring sightlessly into it. I sighed and sat down, finally getting his attention.

"Look, kid, I'm sorry I was so rude. I'm just in a bad mood," I grumbled when he stared at me timidly. He nodded.

"I didn't mean to make it worse," he added, his voice weak and wobbly like the lanky kid he was.

"You didn't" I assured him as I started at his plate with him. I think we were both trying to identify what it was supposed to be. I felt odd about it, but Tiffany had said they'd buy the food, so I swiped an apple from the counter basket and began eating it. At least I knew what I was eating.

**...**

_Dirk_

I was sitting in a meeting, bored almost to tears. I was running again for state congress and the meeting was a typical one. While my campaign director, Samuel droned on, I let my mind wander to the run I'd be taking tonight in the woods around my home, the Wild Stone Ranch. It was a nightly ritual and it helped expend some of the excess energy I accumulated during the day being in the office. While congress was in recess I got to at least be at home here in Helena. Wild Stone Ranch is in the outskirts and comprises three hundred acres. I also owned a cabin with a couple hundred acres near Kalispell that I enjoyed going to for some extra rest and relaxation not to mention family business. It was more of a place for the family than just myself anyway. The cabin there was huge and contained thirty bedrooms. That is where I really wanted to be right now. As Samuel asked me a question though I tuned back into the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Vanishing Moon"**_

_**Ch. 3**_

_Leah_

The sun shining through the open curtains woke me up way too early. I could kick myself for forgetting to close them last night. Looking at the clock I saw it was only eight o'clock in the morning. Well, I did need to get into town to see about applying for a job somewhere. I'd probably first check out that Starbucks I'd seen that Tiffany had mentioned was hiring.

I took a shower and got dressed in the new clothes I'd purchased yesterday that I'd washed last night after sitting awkwardly with Matthew for a while, eating the apple while he'd eaten what I'd found out had been manicotti. I left my room and went into the kitchen to grab breakfast and found Tiffany in there already eating a huge breakfast spread consisting of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon. She apparently made enough for everyone in the mornings because the counter was covered with the same in heaping plates. A ranch worker was sitting to her left also eating.

"Hey there Leah! Grab yourself some breakfast and sit here beside me so we can talk."

"Wow, check out the spread. Thanks. Do you do this every morning?" I was surprised to see she wasn't drinking any coffee so she must always be this bubbly I reluctantly concluded. I grabbed myself some food and a glass of orange juice and sat down beside her, preparing for the onslaught of conversation I knew would ensue.

"Yep. Sure do. Gotta keep the men and us fed, so you can expect to have breakfast with us too. How was your first night and I have to go ahead and apologize for my brother, he mentioned he was rude to you last night. He's had some attitude problems since mom passed away."

"No problem, he wasn't that bad, I was rude as well," I felt bad for how easily I'd let my temper show last night, but was used to it, sadly. I was so not one for controlling my emotions. "By the way, I need to go into town to do some shopping and look for a job. Do you have the number for a taxi service?"

"No need for that , I'll take you. We need some bonding time anyway. And I love to shop! Matthew is in school and afterward I need to go pick him up anyway, so we could do that before coming back as well." I shivered at the prospect of bonding time with someone so perky, but then again, not having to spend taxi fare was something I shouldn't pass up.

"Okay then, thank you, Tiffany, I owe you one."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The ride into Helena was long as Tiffany talked or sang along with the radio the entire way. I maintained a continuous time of counting my breaths and doing yoga breathing to try and distract myself and not let my nerves get to me. It seemed every utterance from Tiffany got on my last nerve.

This pattern continued as we went shopping and I found a nice conservative pantsuit that I changed into after my purchase. Now I was ready for my job search. I hit a few places to get applications before we made it to the Starbucks. I waited in line and was annoyed at how long it took before I was finally able to inquire about the job.

"We are so desperate for help, obviously, that the manager will probably want to interview you while you are here," explained a harried looking young lady whose name tag read Chloe. I took a seat at one of the tables with my Double Chip Frappuccino and waited to see what the manager would indeed decide. Thankfully Tiffany had decided to wait in her truck.

After a while, a man who appeared to be in his late thirties came over to me and introduced himself as the manager. His name was John and he was relieved to see me and did indeed wish to interview me then and there. It was to my advantage and relief that I had worked as a barista a couple of times over this past month and had good references from them. I was hired on the spot and asked to begin work that afternoon if at all possible, to which I agreed to. I would start at a low hourly rate, but would have opportunities to advance the longer I worked. So far my impressions of John and Chloe were pleasant and I was smiling as I went out to talk to Tiffany.

"You won't believe this, but I've just been interviewed and hired and am going to start work in a few hours," I told Tiffany. She squealed and reached over to hug me through the open truck window. I shuddered but kept the smile on my face somehow.

"Congratulations! Now we must go grab a bite to eat to celebrate, my treat," Tiffany gushed and I got into the truck so that we could head over to a local mom and pop restaurant that she swore by. After eating there, I had to admit that the food was fantastic and the atmosphere was nice as well.

After leaving, we went to pick Matthew up from school. Tiffany turned her attention to him as they drove me back to Starbucks so that I could work. Before parting, Tiffany had to hug me again, and I was relieved to watch them drive back to Heartgrove.

I was starting to feel too anxious and my wolf was stirring within me. I needed to shift soon but I would be working at least three hours before I could even get a cab to take me back to my new home. I increased my breathing exercises and started saying short, affirming sentences silently to myself in order to try and stay calm. This was not a good start to my first day of work. Then again, I'd been with Tiffany all day. She was a nice girl, but if I had to spend another day with her, I may just go out of my mind.

I had an apron on and was behind the counter taking orders and working alongside Chloe and John before I knew it and time was actually going by pretty swiftly. I was still struggling with the need to shift, but it wasn't keeping me from my job.

As the hours passed and the sun set, things slowed down enough for John to leave. It was my turn to take orders and I was hardly even looking up at each person as they stated what they wanted. Everyone was a blur.

"May I help..."my voice trailed off as all but one thing disappeared from my world. Him. The man waiting in front of me for coffee. He was in his late twenties it appeared, with weathered skin spoken of outdoors, and a power suit. Suddenly it all made sense. He was my everything, my world, my center, my end. I'd finally imprinted and I felt dizzy with the power of it. I felt myself about to loose control and shift when I saw a flicker in his eyes and suddenly my wolf calmed. She was suddenly more peaceful than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Vanishing Moon"**

**Ch. 4**

_Dirk_

As I walked out of the Starbucks and headed toward my campaign office I heard one of the baristas call the name Leah in confusion. After I got a little bit away from the coffee shop, I knew why and I knew her name. The young walker who had served me had followed me. She kept a pretty good distance away, but I'd seen her reflection in one of the windows I walked by. She had taken off her apron.

I'd seen an odd look pass over her face when she saw me, as her voice had stuttered to a stop, and then a few seconds later I had seen that she'd felt strongly like shifting. She had calmed though and had proceeded to take my order, barely looking away from me enough to do her job.

And now she was following me.

Having walked out on her job.

Why?

**...**

_Leah_

I'm imprinted.

I had actually imprinted.

Maybe if I repeated the surprising fact in my head enough it would sink in and make sense and I would feel a little more stable.

As soon as he had walked toward the door, I had taken off my apron and began to follow him. I knew I'd just lost my job. But I didn't care. I had to follow him. I had to know who he was. How to find him. How to get to know him. I couldn't risk him just walking out of my life. Not when my life had just begun.

I continued following him in a haze, staying back far enough so that he shouldn't notice me if he turned around. I wanted him to turn though. I wanted to look at his face again. To look into his dark brown eyes again. I was thirsting for just another glimpse. He'd looked Native American and I guessed he wasn't much older than me, but beyond that I was clueless about him. Precipitously, I wanted to know everything. His likes. His dislikes. His family. His friends. His voice, I wanted to hear it again. I wondered how my name would sound on his lips.

I followed him for several blocks before he stopped at some office buildings and went inside. I waited a moment and then went in as well. I saw posters with pictures of him hanging up in several places. It was a campaign office. He must have went into another room for the only sight of him were the posters.

"May I help you?" a young man asked, approaching me.

"Oh, yes, actually, I just moved here and was wanting some information on the candidate to help me choose who to vote for."

"Well, that is great to hear. Most people just brush off the act of voting these days or vote strictly party lines. Here, let me give you a flyer and brochure with some of Mr. Lanier's information," the young man gathered a stack of papers and I took them and left in a daze.

I was imprinted to Dirk Lanier, Congressman.

I felt slightly queasy as I made my way back to Starbucks. Glancing at my watch I saw that I missed closing and hoped Chloe was still in the process of closing so that I could apologize and get my possessions.

Thankfully she was still in there and let me in when I knocked on the door. She was glaring at me though. She'd thrown her red hair up in a ponytail and already taken off her apron as she was sweeping.

"I understand if you had to tell your friend something, but you could have told me or something, not just rushed out of here. If we'd been busy I would have been quite pissed off. As it is, I'm still annoyed. I hope it was important."

"I'm so sorry Chloe," I began to lie through my teeth, "but it was something vital. You see, he's running for office again and I had heard something from his rival that he just had to hear. I know I've lost my job, but I just had to tell him."

"Lost your job, huh? Well, seeing as how slow we finally were, how quick you were and how important it was, I don't see that I need to tell John. As long as you promise never to bail on me like that again, I'll cover for you. And as long as you finish closing tonight," and with that Chloe stopped sweeping, handing me the broom, and smiled gingerly at me. Her green eyes were kind and I knew I'd made a friend here somehow, despite my actions. She may have been a generation beyond my own, but she seemed younger than she appeared and acted it all day since I'd begun working with her. I began sweeping earnestly and smiled gratefully at her.

"Bless you, Chloe. You seem like a great person and I will be more responsible from now on. By the way, do you know the number to the local taxi service that would take me out to the country?"

"We have a telephone book that we keep here. I'll go ahead and look it up for you while you finish. If it wasn't far out, I'd offer to drive you, but unfortunately I live in the city and what with gas prices being what they are I just can't afford to drive you," Chloe explained as she began searching the telephone book.

"Thanks anyway, Chloe, I didn't even expect the consideration. You are too kind. I don't mind taking a cab though until I can find a car and save up enough to purchase one," I finished the closing process and Chloe made the call to the company for me so that we were ready to leave in no time.

"My neighbor is actually selling his '95 Ford Taurus for a few thousand cash. It is old and has miles on it but seems to be worth the money." I felt relief and a sense of rightness flow through me at Chloe's pronouncement. Things just kept working out for me today I thought giddily and actually almost giggled aloud. Wow. I hardly laughed, much less letting loose something as annoying as a giggle. Then again I'd found a place to stay, a job, and most amazingly had imprinted. I think a little giggling just might be in order.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Vanishing Moon"**

**Ch. 5**

_Leah_

I had just managed to get rid of Tiffany and Michael and head to my room after making it home, when the urge to shift gripped me. I knew if I was going to make it another day tomorrow at work, that I would need to shift more often so I put on some shorts and a tank top along with the tennis shoes and climbed out the window, starting toward the same trail I'd used to go into the woods yesterday. It was about one o'clock in the morning so hopefully Jacob would be asleep. I sure couldn't tell him I'd imprinted especially to who. Besides, I wanted it to be my secret for a while. It was too precious to share just yet.

The moon was full, illuminating my way as I leisurely returned to the same spot I shifted at last time. I felt more at peace than I could remember feeling since before, well, before Sam imprinted with Emily. I stopped walking and just stood there, stunned as I realized that I no longer even felt a twinge when I thought of Sam. I no longer hurt because of it. I felt tears gather in my eyes in relief and only my hate of crying kept me from doing so. I'd never expected to be able to get over what had happened between Sam and I. Yet here I was, over it, finally.

I undressed, packed my clothes, put up my shoes and shifted. Shock flowed through me as I felt Jacob's mind. Oh no. I hastily tried to think of anything but my day.

_What are you trying to hide from me? a_sked Jacob immediately as he must have heard my panicked, scattered thoughts. Then came the expected implosion. _You imprinted! With a Montana state congressman! _I winced at his tone. _This is unacceptable. Of all the hair-brained things you've done..._

_Oh, like we choose who we imprint on now? You imprinted on a baby! _I was incensed at his incredulity.

_Fine, I have to give you that, but Leah, he can't find out about us. It would be a nightmare. We'd end up caged up or something._

_I know that. Give me some credit, _I thought back at him, a little calmer although still annoyed. Suddenly he was laughing. I bristled at the sound until I realized that he wasn't laughing at me. He was happy for me. I caught myself, even in wolf form, about to tear up again. _Thank you, Jacob. _

_Of course, Leah. I'm truly happy for you. You deserve it. I just. I'm worried still, that is all. I know mates have full disclosure, but I don't see how a congressman could ever be okay with finding out about us. _

_Me either. It is something I will just have to figure out. I can't let him go though. You know that._

_I do. Don't worry. I'm on your side Leah. We will figure this out somehow. In the meantime, enjoy work and Miss blonde air-head. _I groaned and tried not to laugh at his accurate description of Tiffany. As much as she annoyed me though, she had still been a good person so far. I needed to go easier on her. I just hoped she didn't annoy me so much that I shifted in front of her. Jacob snorted at that thought. _Well, I'm out of here. Anything you want me to tell your family or the pack?_ I thought about Jacob's offer.

_Not yet. Well, tell Seth and mom that I miss them but that I am okay. But leave it at that for now. I have to figure things out here before I spread the news. _

_Right. Will do. Be careful, Leah. _And with that I was alone again. For once I felt a little lonely instead of the usual immediate relief. Jacob and I just might be able to get along better than ever now.

**...**

_Dirk_

I was in the woods at home, during my run, my mind on one thing. The girl, Leah, who had followed me to my campaign office. She'd been beautiful with her strong Native American features and pixie-ish haircut. She also appeared to be near my own age. Eventually I would introduce myself to her. Until then I would enjoy observing her and trying to figure out what it was that she had wanted and why she had followed me. I would make sure to stop by Starbucks again tomorrow and take my laptop with me to do some work a while and give her an opportunity to approach me.

I wound up my run and went into my home. It was silent, as usual, since I live alone, and this night the silence bothered me so I went to turn on an old jazz album I then poured myself a glass of wine. Grabbing my latest spy thriller I began reading until I was sleepy enough to go to bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Leah_

This time when I awoke early, it was because I'd had to set my alarm clock. The time was nine o'clock and I had gotten some information from Chloe about her neighbor who was selling the car so that I could check into it before I needed to head into work today. I pulled out the neighbor's phone number from my pockets from last night's pantsuit, and after breakfast I excused myself to use the telephone in the den.

By eleven o'clock I was on my way to Chloe's neighbor's house to check out the car. It was a color I would call fawn, a light, shimmering brown. I liked the way it looked and when I got to drive it, I was even more sure of the choice I'd made. I paid the man most of my hard earned money to the tune of three thousand dollars, and drove my new car to work.

I got to work a little early and was allowed to clock in prematurely and get to work. John and Chloe were there and Chloe was excited when I told her about buying the car. John assured me that I would get plenty of hours working there since we were the only employees at this location. That was a huge relief, since I had had to expend so much of my savings thus far that I would have to put school on hold.

True to her word, Chloe kept secret my running out on her last night, and we all got along quite well, even able to have fun while maintaining a professional atmosphere. It was getting late and I was starting to feel anxious. The day had been long and keeping my emotions tightly reigned was taking its toll on me. When John left, I felt a little pressure fade, even if he was a cool boss he was still the boss.

Dirk Lanier came in and suddenly that anxious part of me relaxed. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, even while I took a couple orders, as he pulled a chair out at a corner table and pulled out a laptop and began working on it. I could tell I annoyed the customer who I was checking out because I wasn't giving them my undivided attention, but I couldn't stop starring at the object of my heart.

"For pity's sake, please go on break and talk to your friend," Chloe finally ordered of me as I annoyed another customer.

"What?" I squeaked, realizing I had cornered myself into a trap.

"I'm clocking you out before you hurt business even more. Now go talk to your friend," she insisted as she indeed clocked me out. I knew I was blushing as I seemed to watch myself walk over to the congressman. I pasted on a smile, and said the first thing I could make coherent.

"Coffee?" I mentally kicked myself. He slowly looked up at me and I swear my heart stopped.

"I thought I'd have to stand in line?" his voice was deep and had a slight huskiness to it.

"Not at the moment. I can go ahead and take your order now if you would like something now."

"Okay then, I shall have a grandee Caramel Macchiato." I smiled and mechanically went behind the counter to fill his order. Chloe assumed all was fine and didn't utter a word to me as she continued helping customers. I completed Dirk's transaction and as I went to take him his change, I glanced up as the door jingled again, surprised to see Tiffany waltz in with Matthew.

Even more shocking was when she ignored me, squealed, and went to embrace Dirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Vanishing Moon"**

**Ch. 6**

_Leah_

Rage flooded me and I felt myself begin to shake. If Tiffany didn't quickly let go of Dirk I knew I'd shift. I couldn't control the jealousy flowing through me. The sound of Dirk's change hitting the floor must have alerted him, for suddenly he looked up at me. His eyes met mine and that quickly I was calm and no longer shaking. I hardly even noticed that Tiffany had let go of him and was sitting beside him. Relief was so strong in my veins that I thought I could easily pass out. It must be the imprinting that allowed just a look from him to calm me down so easily. Maybe I could actually keep a handle on my shifting if I stayed around him. My brain was still trying to compute the fact that Tiffany had embraced Dirk though and that she and Matthew now sat with the Congressman.

I bent down, picked up the change I had dropped, pasted on a smile, and walked over to his table.

"Here you are," I handed him his change and looked at Tiffany who hadn't even looked at me yet.

"Dirk, what a pleasant surprise! How are you?" she asked, still ignoring me. I just stood there, not able to tear myself away. Jealousy made me stand there and listen to learn as much as I could about their relation ship.

"Things are good. What about you? Have you found a roommate yet?" he answered and continued the conversation.

"Oh!" Tiffany finally looked up at me and pointed to me. "This here is Leah Clearwater. She's our new roommate. Have you met her?" At the shake of his head she proceeded. "Well then, Dirk, this is Leah. Leah, this is our neighbor and local congressman Dirk Lanier. He has been a huge help to us over the years but especially since Mom's death." Tiffany explained and the jealousy I had been feeling left me feeling weak and shaky as it diminished upon hearing their relationship was merely as neighbors. The knowledge that Dirk was now my neighbor filled me with hope and I pulled up a chair and joined them at the table, never more thankful for Tiffany and her babbling. Now Chloe wouldn't suspect anything, and I could get to know the man I'd imprinted with little trouble.

"Well, I just went on break, so I can join you all for a while. Mr. Lanier, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I reached out to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, and please, call me Dirk," he stated warmly and I felt butterflies as his hand enveloped my own. Surprisingly he seemed to not just be a politician but a working man, for his hands were strong and calloused. I never wanted to let go and had to make myself take back my hand. I kept my eyes focused on his own, not wanting to miss any moment of his expression.

"Well, we'd love to stay but we really just stopped by to grab a muffin and say hi to Leah," Tiffany announced as she and Matthew went to get a couple muffins. I blushed, not able to tear my eyes away from Dirk yet no longer having an excuse to be there.

"So, are you going to the local college as well?" Dirk inquired of me.

"Not yet, when I get settled and save up enough money I plan to begin attending. Did you go there?"

"Sure did. It is a nice school." I nodded and wondered exactly what to talk to him about. I wanted to know everything, but how could I even begin to get to know him?

"How is your campaign going? Do you think you will be reelected?" I finally thought to ask about what was probably taking up most of his days.

"I'm really not sure. To be honest, I ignore it as much as I can. I know I need to care more, but truly I miss just working at the ranch. I also have a place near Kalispell that I miss tremendously. This campaign stuff is enough to drive a man insane." My interest was piqued as I caught the look of boredom from him as he talked about the campaign.

"You don't want to be reelected, do you?" For a second he just looked at me, mouth slightly open, an instant denial about to drip out of his mouth, but then I saw a resignation overcome him.

"Not really. My heart isn't in it any longer. I accomplished a lot that I had been meaning to accomplish, and some things are just ongoing. I began with pressure from my family, but now it seems they need me more here than they originally expected to when I first ran for office." He shook his head and took a sip of his Macchiato. "And you are the only person I've said all of that to. Please be discreet and not mention any of that to anyone else."

"Of course not. Who would I tell anyway? Tiffany? I think she thinks too much of you to share even if she did know."

"I appreciate it." We sat in silence for a few more minutes and then Chloe called to me that she needed my help as things began to pick up.

"I enjoyed talking to you, Dirk. Perhaps we can talk again soon," I stated and was rewarded with a nod and smile before I got back to work. I kept starring at him as he worked on his laptop for another hour before he left.

"You like him. Why are you not dating him?" Chloe asked as soon as he left. I sputtered not knowing what to say. "How long have you known him?"

"Not long. And he is a Congressman, there is no way he'd date someone like me." Chloe looked me up and down slowly and gave me a look full of 'yeah right' and a pair of pursed lips.

"He's a Montana Congressman. He needs a real woman in his life, not a trophy. And besides, looking at you, most women would turn green with envy so you fit both needs he could have." I blushed at her compliments. And then it hit me and all of the dreams I'd been entertaining since I'd imprinted came crashing down. I still couldn't have children. There is no way he'd want me if he knew that. And besides, as Jacob had said, he couldn't find out the truth about me. It was one thing for just an average person to find out the truth, quite another for such a powerful politician to find out. We Quileutes would become something to experiment with.

I should have known better than to dream and hope and actually believe that I could be normal. I'd been excited to tell them back at home that I'd actually imprinted. But now I couldn't. I couldn't even think about leaving him though. And when it was time for him to head back to D.C. I would have to find a way to go with him.

My mind raced as I continued to work until close again. This time Chloe and I closed together and were ready to leave earlier than the previous night. We bid each other good night, got into our own cars and headed to our own homes. It felt weird thinking of Heartsgrove as home, but it would be for a while at least. Especially since its neighboring ranch was where Dirk lived.

When I got home, Tiffany and Matthew were already in bed and there was a note for me beside a dish from supper. Tiffany had school early in the morning so had had to get to sleep early and I wouldn't see her until I got off work the following evening. It was a relief not to have to face her tonight as I'd turned morose and just wanted to be alone. I wanted to shift, but was afraid Jacob would be there. I wanted to explore Dirk's property more than I probably already had, but that would have to wait for another night. I ate supper in silence, thinking about everyone back at La Push. As often happened my thoughts turned against me and I began blaming myself yet again for my father's death and for Seth's premature shifting. This time though, I couldn't regret being a walker for if I wasn't, I wouldn't have imprinted, and despite the problems it was going to cause, I couldn't regret imprinting with Dirk.

**...**

_Dirk_

I had already come in from my nightly run and sat in front of the television starring at it, but not seeing it. Why had Leah sought me out? There was something so compelling about her, but knowing she was a walker, I knew she had to have had a reason to follow me that first night. If only I could solve that riddle.

I had enjoyed sitting down and talking with her today and knew it would be easy to make a habit of it, especially with how stressed I was about the campaign. Something about her just took my mind off of things. Pulling me from my thoughts, the phone rang and I reached onto the table beside me to answer it.

"Lanier here."

"Dirk, it is Stephanie. We are having some issues out at the Southern perimeter. We need you." His heart began to pound as he hung up the phone, slipped on his shoes and went out to his truck to drive to help the family before the danger became worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Vanishing Moon"**

**Ch. 7**

_Leah_

Work kept me pretty busy, and on my off time I had volunteered to help at Dirk's campaign office. Tiffany and I, believe it or not, were actually bonding somewhat over various things, including, as morbidly as it sounded, the loss of our respective parents. Matthew was growing on me too. I was feeling more stable than I had since I'd shifted that first night, and I knew that Dirk was to be thanked for that. If only I could tell him. We didn't get to talk too much, but I was hoping that would change any day as I worked ever harder at helping with the campaign. I hoped to take his assistant, Stephanie's place by his side. They argued often and I know he felt obligated to her and didn't find her competent enough to be his assistant.

I went through each day more content yet more depressed as the situation continued to appear hopeless. I just couldn't be more than a friend to him any way that I looked at it. Dirk was too important and his position in D. C. was too powerful to risk him knowing my secret. Besides, he appreciated my friendship and accepted me, something I wasn't used to and my heart couldn't risk seeing that change to revulsion if he knew the truth about what I was. I was a freak of nature and there is no way he'd be able to accept what would seem to him a werewolf.

I would shift and run most nights now, enjoying the freedom and even running on Dirk's land. Jacob was sometimes there and we were actually getting along.

Today was my day off from Starbucks so I went to Dirk's office downtown so that we could have lunch together as we had planned a couple days ago so that we could enjoy eating with a friend instead of his eating alone as he typically ended up doing.

I wasn't surprised to find Stephanie there as I entered, but what floored me was seeing her in his arms. Her lips brushing against his. I didn't even have time to realize what was happening before I'd shifted and stood there in wolf form starring at the shocked looks on their faces. I quickly got myself under control enough to shift back, grabbed a long coat that would cover me that he kept hanging by the door, wrapped myself up and fled. They hadn't said a word. The shock had been too much for them and they were probably calling the police or animal control or something. I had to run. I had to get to Heartsgrove and grab the money I had stashed and leave. How could I have let myself shift like that? I could have killed one of them.

**...**

_Dirk_

"Clean up this mess and meet me in the car." I ordered Stephanie, referring to the scraps left from Leah's shoes and clothing littering my office. I didn't know what had triggered Leah's shift, but we had to find her fast. She couldn't go on the run before I managed to catch up to her.

**...**

_Leah_

I was starting into the woods when I heard car doors slam and heard Dirk calling my name. I sped up but so did he and eventually I stopped and waited on him to catch up. Stephanie was still with him. Jealousy and pain waged war within me. Now I'd have to see the revulsion. Just what I didn't need. I was already shaking with the need to shift and escape this nightmare.

"Leah, look at me," Dirk ordered firmly and as my eyes reluctantly met his, my shaking stopped. I blinked at him, shocked to see how calm he was. "Leah, you can not run. It is okay, we know what you are. Don't run thinking you have to hide that you are a walker." I glanced at Stephanie to see her nod assent as well.

"But, how? And how long have you known?" I finally stammered.

"From the moment you first took my order that first time we met." he stated to my complete astonishment. "What I don't get is why not talk to me about it and why freak out and run tonight."

"Oh, I don't know," my sarcasm came out full force, "maybe because I thought you'd be normal and either think I was insane or that you would believe me and freak out or have me locked up by the government for experimentation or something." The look of confusion on his face was almost comical had I not been in such pain.

"Leah, you don't make any sense."

"Dirk, what doesn't make sense? Walkers are only things of legends to humans. Of course I would expect those responses from you." I stated this slowly as if he had a hearing problem. It took a full minute before he busted out laughing.

"Humans? You think we are humans?" Now it was my turn to stare at him in a dumbfounded expression and think he was loosing his mind. Until he stepped several yards away and as fast as I'd seen Jacob, Dirk shifted into a wolf. He was a walker too. I know I'd gasped in shock and now stared in awe at the beautiful, large white wolf in front of me. His eyes were the same dark brown as when he was human. He wagged his tail and let his tongue loll out and I slowly walked over to him, and reached up to pet him on the top of his head. He leaned into the caress and I suddenly remembered Stephanie and looked over to see her standing there, bored.

"You too?" I asked.

"Yes. I am one of his pack. He is our alpha. We are a small band of Seneways. Our pack is rather large since vampires are often in this area." Our main base is his property near Kalispell. I will go to the car to get his spare clothes."

I continued petting Dirk and starring at him in amazement. Suddenly everything was light and perfect again. He was a walker too. It could work between us. It would. It would have to. We'd imprinted.

"Wait. Walkers don't imprint with other walkers, only humans." I declared aloud to him. He whined and went behind some bushes so he could shift without my seeing him naked.

"What do you mean imprint?" his voice was very soft and very confused.

"You mean you didn't feel it?" I was suddenly angry. "I imprinted on you when I first met you." How could he have known what I was yet not have felt the imprint. I know it was usually one sided anyway, but that was because only one was a walker. If we both were, shouldn't we have both felt it? Did this mean he could walk away from me and not care about the fact I had imprinted on him?

"You. You, what? You. Imprinted. With. Me?" he could barely get the words out and Stephanie chose that time to come back and as she threw him his clothes and he got dressed I just glared at her. "That is why you followed me that night? Why you have been so interested in me. Why you went crazy and shifted when Stephanie kissed me? Which by the way, she is my cousin, it was innocent."

"Yes." I answered flatly, feeling a part of me dying inside. He hadn't felt anything?

"I guess there is a first time for everything about the fact of two walkers imprinting. And since only one usually is the only one to feel the imprint it must be the same with two walkers, for I didn't feel it. Though I have felt drawn to and devoted to you." his reply shocked me and I felt the crushing despair begin to lift from my chest.

"You felt that way about me?"

"Yes. I didn't understand it and chalked it up to feeling like i needed to protect you while you were in my territory." He was dressed so he came around and back toward me and I felt myself take a step back out of surprise as he neared me, invading my personal space. "You may leave, Stephanie." he didn't take his eyes off of mine as he said this. Instead he took another step toward me. I didn't step back this time and our toes were almost touching. I was a mass of nerves but the overriding emotion was love and a sense of freedom and happiness. He wasn't running away from me, that was a plus.

I watched as Dirk's eyes darkened and he reached his hand out to grab me by the shoulders and pulled me into his embrace. Bending his head he brushed his lips across my own gently and sweetly. I couldn't keep from groaning in happiness and he kissed me more firmly but kept it chaste before pulling away yet still keeping me in his arms. I blinked up at him, dazed. My first kiss. Even though it was unusual in that he had kept it so chaste, it was all the more special to me because of the care he'd shown. I knew by looking in his eyes that it hadn't been all he'd wanted, but I sensed he didn't want to rush things. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him to hug him.

"Thank you." I stated and buried my face in his chest. For this moment it was only the two of us and I reveled in it.

"I think I should be thanking you. After all, you are the one who found me. We do have a lot to discuss though, and we do need to get back to my office though. But let's just revel in the moment for right now." I agreed and we just stood in each other's arms for no telling how long before making our way slowly back to his car, meeting Stephanie again who sat in the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>AN: Something about this chapter unsettles me, hence the delay in posting it. If you have any comments or observations please let me know. I am writing on chapter 8, this chapter was just holding me back. Thanks for reading!


End file.
